monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Angle
Sirius Angle is a 2019-introduced characters. He is a Hound of Tindalos, his father is the legendary Mh'ithrhra a powerful hound capable of taking on a outer god. Its unknown if Sirius has the some capabilities of his father but he is incredibly powerful for someone his species still consider a pup. He is of Australian spiritual heritage because of his parents choosing for him to live there before he was born. He is a current student of Monster High. Character Personality Sirius at first glance is a rather intimidating presence. In the presence of his students he has a glow of power and trust that makes it easy for students to trust him. Allowing him to be a very successful counsellor for monsters. To his fellow students, he is a pretty optimistic and friendly. Willingly to look past peoples past in order to get to the roots of the problems. Emotionally he can be very brittle, often acting out in anger and rage when enticed. When upset he tends to lash out and hide himself from the outside world. To close friends and family, he is very friendly, outgoing and kind. A trait which is rarely seen, he can be very compassionate, mature, open-minded, and patient person. Appearance Sirius is a rather tall adult, being at a height of 6 foot 2. He has a rather lithe muscular physique, that is from his Hound Heritage and the fact his body digests only fat stored in the body if hungry. He has blue-grey fur, with a rather smooth body, the only part of him actually having any fur is around his ears. His pupils are in the form of an eight point star, his iris are deep blue with purple flecks. His hair is ocean blue. In his hound of Tindalos form, he takes the same form as a werewolf. Except in his large wolf form, he posses pupula duplex in both eyes. His tail is a furred and scale rimmed dragon like tail. Around his kneecaps and elbows are grey scales. He is about the size of a SUV. History As a Hound of Tindalos, he is said to inhabit Tindalos, a dreadful dimension located at the angles of time, while other beings (such as humankind and all common life on Earth) descend from curves. They were given the title 'hounds' not because they are truly canine in appearance, but due to their tenacity of hounds. They also don't appear to worship any deities and moved only by their predatory instincts. He was born to the Arch-Lord of the Hounds of Tindalos, Mh'ithrhra and to a lesser Hound of Tindalos, Wh'endithis. He was born on Cursed Isles a hidden island off the coast of Australia, thereby making him an Australian by proxy since his family originates outside the universe of monsters. He has lived his "life" both in Tindalos and on the Cursed Isles. He grew up, being taught by the spirits of the island about the world and eventually meeting up with Dracula years before he had Draculaura. He changed his form to human upon learning magic from a "Demon" of the Arctic in order to go into the human world where he later earned his degree in Psychology. Eventually becoming a well known psychologist to his Lovecraft groups. Getting married to the same demon. After awhile he was hired to teach Monstry a subject that he loved and became a school counsellor in his part times, after class. Abilities As a Hound of Tindalos, he inherits all the powers possessed by other Hounds of Tindalos. As the son of Mh'ithrhra his powers are increased. To the degree of how powerful he is, is up to debate, as he has never been seen using the full might of his powers. * Supernatural Body: His physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally physically superior over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by seemingly any method of training. * Thermal Resistance: Sirius is capable of surviving at any temperature without discomfort. * Hunting Intuition: He possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. * Night Vision: Sirius has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Whether by biological or technological means, night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range. * Oxygen Independent: Being a creature from a dimensions that has no oxygen in the air. He has no need for oxygen, allowing them to survive indefinitely in airless environments. Because of this, they can simulate powers such as Atmospheric Adaptation, Aquatic Breathing and Vacuum Adaptation. * Wolf/Humanoid Form: Sirius posses the same powers of were-beasts, capable of transforming into his beast form. It also works vice versa. * Warping Teleportation: Sirius can distort the space around a target turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting the target to another location. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing one to teleport objects into another object. He is only able to do this through any corner if it is fairly sharp — 120º or less. * Acidic Saliva: Sirius posses acidic saliva, his saliva comes in a bright ichor blue colour. Skill Set * Psychological Skills: The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behaviour of others. He uses it to help those with mental or emotional problems * Eldritch Magic: Sirius is capable of utilize Eldritch Magic, a variation of magic that is usually derived from some sort of Eldritch being. What this means ultimately depends on the universe it's used in, but more often than not it's not a good thing. Eldritch Magic practitioners are capable of doing things that can exceed many limitations of Magic usually at the cost of their physical form or their sanity. Eldritch Magic is usually accomplished via communion with eldritch masters. * Multilingual: Sirius is capable of speaking multiple eldritch languages, but he is rather incapable of speaking earth languages apart from demonic and angelic. Relationship Family Sirius relationship with his mother is, complicated to say the least. At times they are close but other times they are at each others throats. His father on the other hand, is mixed feelings. His dad is so set in his old ways, he likes his dad but sometimes wishes his dad could understand the real world, rather than his old world. His other family members are generally okay. Friends Sirius prefers to screen his friends rather than make them. He sees people like Draculaura and Frankie to be to optimistic, that they don't know what the real world is about, but finds their naivety charming. He considers Clawdeen and Cleo to be rather materialistic, but can admire their pride. He is less friendly with the other males of the school, but can sometimes get along with them. The only ones he considers true friends is Nina Gaunt, while rather shy and subbmisive. He considers her a wonderful and generous person, who cares so much about peoples needs. He considers her very close of a friend, seeing her a great friend of the deep. His second best friend is the fashion and high strung diva Helen Trench, while he considers her antics and socialite personality annoying, he considers her a trust worthy friend. Romance At the current time, even to his friends his relationship secrets are heavily hidden. But he is engaged to a high ranking male monster. Outfits First Day On his first day of school, he has a midnight blue t-shirt, with purple and blue triangles decorating the front and the back. His sleeves are black with pink and azure stars. His shorts are black with a pink and blue diamond pattern around the bottom of the pants. His shoes are dark blue with blue and purple shoe laces. Tomb Tired In his sleeping attire, he wears a sky blue sleeveless shirt with a light swirled pattern around the shirt. On the front of the shirt is giant eight pointed black star. He wears purple and white checkered shorts. His eye mask features diamonds along them. Cursed Isles In his beach/cursed isles attire, his hair is majority ocean blue, but has two royal blue and royal purple streaks down the front of his hair. He has a black tank top with royal blue sleeves. In the center is a silver moon, and it has a star design on it. he wears royal blue board shorts with a turquoise wave motif in a maori design. His shoes are clear, blue sandals, and the straps are golden. He posses a small creme mollusk necklace, on a golden chain. Monster Exchange: Roam, Bitealy Sirius wears a maroon checkered scarf with paw prints doted along. He wears hot pink sunglasses. He has a dark purple t-shirt with a diamond pattern on the bottom of his shirt. He has black shorts with turquoise diamonds dotted around. He wears turquoise sandals with golden straps. Scarily Ever After As the form of the Mad Biter he wears a bright blue dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pinstriped dark purple coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a dark blue knot, and black shoes. He also wears lavender gloves with bright blue marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. Other forms Arabian Frights In his genie/desert attire, he features a golden circlet around his head in the form of triangles and in the center a four star black diamond. He features large midnight baggy pants that are clipped to his angles with golden bangles, along the legs of the pants is light blue fog shaped design. He features golden slippers with the toes curled up like a genie. He features a simple midnight blue chest area sleeveless shirt with a star design. Around his wrists is golden serpents. Phantasm Sirius's fur is now a ghostly blue and his eyes are a neon blue. His hair is a ghostly white with a moon blue and seafoam green, that has a soft front. He has a ghostly "mask" over his face done in teal, and his lips have changed into a blue corpse colour. He has a ghastly dark blue and ghostly sea-foam green shirt that has a ragged pattern to it and on the bottom of the shirt is a sharpish fog pattern at the bottom of the shirt. His shorts are have a purple and ghostly sea green bandage pattern. He wears sandals that have a ghastly dark blue bottom and is sea-green shoe strap. His chains are silver. He wears a metallic collar shaped like a fanged jaw with 4 strands of chains attached to his belt made from silver chains. Around his belt 6 chains, there is two chains on his front, back and a chain on each side of his hips. On the end of every 1st chain is a diamond shape and every second one is a paw-print. He has purple bracelet with boogy sand. Challengers Deep In Sirius's sea monster form. His hair is more spikier fin like hair, his hair is now seafoam blue and royal blue and storm purple. His shirt is black with encircling water patterns on them. His main colours of his shirt are neon blue, pink and purple. Around his right wrist is a blue coral bracelet. His arm fins are sharp electric blue fins. His has a long 2 meter royal blue spike scaled tail with seafoam blue tips. Around his waist is a series of electric blue sharp fins that connect his body to his tail. He has spiked seafoam blue fin. He posses a small creme mollusk necklace, on a golden chain. Trivia * I cannot stress enough, he is not overpowered. These powers are natural abilities that possessed by the species. * He and his other two Lovecraft friends share ghost and sea monster forms but each possess a different third monster form. Genie for Sirius, Frightmare for Nina and Category:Alien Category:Males Category:Extra-Dimensional